The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `True Blue`.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia, as a naturally-occuring mutation of the nonpatented Lobelia erinus `Minstral` and was observed in a group of plants of the parent cultivar in 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.